Mainframe batch systems are commonly utilized by companies to automatically process large volumes of tasks at once. These systems enable such companies to maximize the usage of their computer resources resulting in more efficient and cheaper processing of data. For example, an insurance provider may batch process the creation or modification of policies that occurred throughout a day during overnight processing.
However, as a company evolves and develops new and updated products and services, there is a need for companies to update their mainframe batch systems to facilitate the processing of these new and updated products and services. Updating these systems may present various obstacles, such as obstacles related to testing and/or service disruptions.